Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices, such as mobile devices, are increasingly using speech recognition in order to receive and act in response to spoken input from a user. Typically, a speech input mode must be activated in order for the mobile device to recognize such spoken input. In one approach, the user is able to activate the speech input mode by means of a manual activation, such as by pressing a button on the mobile device. In another approach, a mobile device may operate in a speech detection mode in which the mobile device listens for a specific hotword, such as “Android,” to be spoken. The speech input mode may be activated when the hotword is detected. Once the speech input mode has been activated, the mobile device may require the user to provide additional speech input in order to perform a desired action or to launch a desired application. For example, a user may speak the hotword in order activate a speech input mode on a mobile device, and then speak the name of a desired application in order to launch the desired application on the mobile device.